The Madness part 01
by Wizard Munkey
Summary: er... this is my first fic be honest wen u review!


"Wonder what that could be," Harry said drowsily after hearing a faint tapping at his window. " "Oh, it's just you," he said opening his window to let in his beautiful barn owl, Ginger. He had bought her after his old snow owl, Hedwig, had died 6 years ago. Ginger had brought him a small letter from his old school friend, Ron; Ron's writing was perfect now that he worked for the ministry. It was so perfect Harry could hardly believe what his handwriting had been back in school. It said,  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? I haven't heard from you in a very long while, and I thought I'd send you a letter. So here it is! I heard from Hermione not to long ago while I was in Ireland working with their wizarding school, Triclopsia (just incase you were wondering, it is named after the three giant eyes that watch over the grounds), she is doing fine she recently captured Hobar, The Horrific in Austria. We plan to meet at Diagon Alley later this month to have a sort of "reunion" and we were wondering if you would like to come! If you do send Junad back with your answer.  
  
You sincere friend,  
  
Ron  
  
  
So Harry, still tired, scribbled his answer  
  
Ron,  
  
Sure ill come can u pick me up, I ran out of floo powder. Well I guess I'll see you soon.  
  
  
Harry  
  
Ginger nipped Harry's ear affectionately then flew towards the west. Then the idea hit him. He hadn't seen Hermione in a long time but knew that she still loved him. She had loved ever since Hogwarts.Now would be the time he would make the ultimate commitment. It would take a lot of time though he would have to rush to get everything ready. First, he would buy the ring.  
~* * *~  
Harry was pretty busy for the following few weeks but finally he was finished; he had the whole wedding planned out. He had finished just in time, because just three days later Ron came bursting through the fireplace.   
  
"You ready yet, Harry?" Ron shouted as he brushed soot off himself.  
"Just Gimme' a second!" Harry shouted as he ran upstairs to gather the ring and some money. Even though Harry knew they would stop by Gringotts he decided to take the money with him anyway, Harry couldn't stand not having some extra galleons anywhere he went. When Harry got downstairs he told Ron his plan of proposing to Hermione. He couldn't hold his excitement. Soon he was bombarding Harry with questions. About every five seconds he would ask the same question  
"Are you serious?"  
And Harry would recite the same response "yes"  
Harry and Ron where now at Gringotts Harry removed a small portion of his now giant wealth and then stepped out. Harry was not surprised when Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley by apperating mainly because she used it every time Harry saw her. Harry decided not to ask her in front of all those wizards so he decided to wait until they were alone.   
  
His time was running out.  
  
Harry was starting to worry. They were getting ready to leave and he hadn't asked her. Just like he had read his mind, when they entered a old book shop Ron wandered out into the street leaving Harry and Hermione together alone. The shopkeeper was in the back trying to find a book for Hermione and Harry took the chance.  
Shaking from head to toe he asked her, "Hermione...er...   
W-w-would you I mean you don't have to, but would you m-m-marry m-m-me?" he shakily opened the small box containing a gold ring wrapped with diamonds and rubies as he asked. Surprisingly, she simply said, "yes" without any second thoughts. So later the entire thing was planned Ron would be Harry's best man and Parvati Patil would be Hermione's maid of honor. Soon the day came. Ron thought it was quite amusing to see Harry in a suit but as Harry had told him earlier he himself looked pretty much like a five foot ten inch penguin. The priest blabbed on and on but Harry paid no attention to him until he was prodded with Ron's wand in the back. After they both said "I do" and all the other stuff Ron had to jab Harry to make him say they're was a great reception. After getting rid of all the muggles, then conjuring up a great feast even with all the things of a muggle wedding like ice sculptures, a four-foot high cake (well maybe this took a little magic), and little shrimp cocktail. After the Wedding weeks past after their honeymoon on Mount Everest (they used a simple breathing charm at the peak to stay alive). It seemed like a perfect match, two aurors, husband and wife. Harry was getting lots of presents from old friends. Even Dudley his cousin sent him something (even though it was just a card with a two pence piece attached), but the strangest present he got came from none other than his good friend from the start, Hagrid. A beautifully red colored phoenix he recognized as Fawkes, Dumbledores pet, arrived at his window one evening carrying a large package. Noticing the handwriting that it was from Hagrid first Harry thought "Oh great, now he's sent me an illegal dragon egg."  
At first Harry thought he was right when he opened the package and indeed found an egg but when he read the letter that came with it he understood. The letter said,  
  
Harry,  
What you see in front of you is a very rare cockatrice egg (hopefully still a cockatrice egg, I told Fawkes to be very careful). The instructions for care are enclosed. Cockatrices make very good pets; they are very loyal to their owners and are easily house trained.  
  
Your dear friend,  
Hagrid  
  
Harry scanned through the care instructions and decided to try and keep the egg a secret from Hermione because knowing her, shed send it right back with a nasty note that would destroy Hagrid's heart. So the cockatrice finally hatched. Harry invited Ron over to see the event. He also invited an old school enemy, but present day friend, Draco Malfoy. They were all impressed at the wonderful gift; Harry made sure to write a very friendly letter to Hagrid. Harry would've invited Hagrid but he knew he was busy with his Hogwarts business.  
Unfortunately, their fun was ruined when Hermione burst in the room to check if they were hungry. It took weeks for Harry to explain the egg but in the end they agreed to keep it. It was indeed a very good house pet and was easily trained but sometimes got in the way. As the months went by Ron stopped sending Harry letters. After Harry noticed this he decided to write to Ron the letter said,  
  
Dear Ron,  
I haven't talked to you in a while and was wondering if anything was wrong. Hermione and me are doing fine. I also noticed I didn't get a present from you. Are you sick? If you are I'm sure Hermione can fix you up in a jiffy if you come over send me a letter back with Ginger I'm beginning to worry about you.  
  
Your dear friend,  
Harry   
  
Harry waited and waited for an answer, and it finally came. Harry wouldn't have noticed it was from Ron except for the signature here's what it said,  
  
Harry,  
  
I quit my job at the ministry, I can't tell you why. All I can tell you is to NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!!!  
  
Your worst enemy,  
Ron  
  
Harry was very surprised at this answer. He took it to Hermione who said that they didn't have time to read it because they had just got an emergency call about a small riot that involved a few wizards and witches. When she heard that there were muggles involved they decided to go on the double. Since there were no fireplaces close to the riot they would either have to apperate or fly. Since there were to many muggles around that ruled out flying so they would have to apperate about one hundred yards away then run to the scene. They carried out this plan but when they got to the scene Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Are those Death Eaters?"  
"Yes, Honey, they are. Not only are they Death Eaters I think they have put the Imperio curse on all those muggles." Since Hermione was looking at Harry she didn't see the reason Harry had said this.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Look for yourself."  
Hermione indeed did look and screamed to. All the muggles where walking towards Harry and Hermione with knives, axes, pitchforks, and even guns. Once the Death Eaters saw that Harry and Hermione had noticed them with a flick of their wands the muggles were running at Hermione. Harry, trying to act quickly fumbled around his cloak until he found it, but acting like an old school friend, Neville, who was always clumsy at the worst time, witch is exactly what Harry was when he dropped his wand. He cursed under his breath, picked it up, but it was to late. The muggles had already captured the struggling Hermione. Harry was in a panic he didn't want to take the risk of stunning Hermione but that seemed like the only answer. Then he thought of a very basic charm that would solve all his problems at that time. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He pointed his wand strait at the Death Eaters and simply said,"Expelliarmus!"  
Suddenly all the Death Eaters wands shot out of their hands and into Harry's. Since the Death Eaters wands were now in Harry's hands the muggles had stopped and looked very shocked. Taking the opportunity Hermione jumped out of the muggles grasp and into Harry's warm arms. They were surprised that the Death Eaters hadn't disapperated yet and that they were shocked also (even though it was hard to tell through there hoods). Hermione decided to take that opportunity to reveal the Death Eaters identities. She took one of the Death Eaters wands (hers had been broken while she was struggling) pointed it at all the Death Eaters and then stopped.  
"What's wrong honey?" Harry asked her softly.  
"This is Ron's wand," she said shakily.  
Sure enough when you actually looked at it you could tell it was Ron's. Mainly because he had scratched his name on it in their fifth year in Hogwarts after Draco accidentally took his wand and broke it.  
~* * *~  
Seeing that Hermione wasn't moving Harry decided to do the job she had started himself. So he dropped all the other wands besides his, pointed his wand at the Death Eaters and said "Accio Cloaks!" sure enough the cloaks came ripping at Harry. He was so stunned at what he saw he dropped his own wand. Not only were the Death Eaters Naked now, but Neville Longbottom and Ron was in the crowd. Even though two of Harry's best friends were in the crowd he knew what he had to do. He had done it thousands of times before but it had never taken any of his friends. Harry raised his wand high and said, "Azkaban Express". Green and blue sparks shot out of his wand then there was a sharp crack! And an old rusty bus with cages for seats was sitting in front of him. Harry ushered all the Death Eaters in having trouble with some and having to threaten them.when Ron was getting on he had to be forced and was watching Harry every second of it with a piercing stare. When it was time for a trial the judge wasn't very nice to the Death Eaters, all he said when they stepped in was "send him to Azkaban not giving them any chance to explain. Harry visited Ron two weeks later and it was already apparent, Ron was going mad.  



End file.
